The present disclosure relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to optical sensors.
An optical sensor is a semiconductor device that converts optical images into electrical signals. As the computer and communications industries have developed, demand has increased for high-performance optical sensors in a variety of applications, including digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems, gaming machines, security cameras, micro-cameras for medical applications, and/or robots. Accordingly, there is an increased demand for high-performance imaging devices or high-performance optical sensors.
One problem for optical sensors, however, is image blur. For example, image blur may occur when an optical sensor is close to an object that is to be imaged. As a result, the quality of images that are taken in close proximity to an object may be undesirably low.